The present invention relates to an air cleaner for an internal combustion engine, and more specifically to an air cleaner in an intake system including an intake noise reducing device using a bellows-shaped elastic member.
JP 2013-124599A shows an intake noise reducing device for an internal combustion engine, of a novel type proposed by the assignee of the present application. This intake noise reducing device has a construction including an elastically deformable bellows-shaped elastic member defining a volume chamber and a communication pipe serving as a neck tube of a Helmholtz resonator and connecting the volume chamber with an intake passage of the internal combustion engine. This elastic member is received in a cylindrical case opened to the atmosphere.